pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajax Vic
'Ajax Vic' Allen Jack "Ajax" Vic 'is a 14 year old demigod, whose godly parent is Poseidon. His mother is Christina Vic, a bank accountant. He was a Cabin Leader, but was replaced after mysteriously disappearing for a year. He is not in a relationship. 'Background Ajax Vic was born at Long Beach California. His mother always had to work full time so he never got to see her much. Growing up like this made Ajax very anti social and shy around people as he didn't grow up with a lot of communication. During his school years Ajax didn't have a lot of friends, when people came up to him he didn't let them talk to them and shut them out. Not participating in class was another one of Jax's specialties this made it so the teachers did not like him. One of the only friends he had growing up was Philip Wellhausen. The two of them understood each other, never talked but had a way of communicating. Jax had and Phillip could almost read each others minds growing up together until Ajax had to go to a different middle school never seeing his friend Phillip again. Fortunate enough to Ajax's life his mother met a man named Frank Wetalop, who eventually dating then got married. Ajax and Frank never got along but they ignored each other and lived their lives. He got to see his mother more often and started to become a little more outgoing with people.Frank was a rather wealthy guy, always taking her on vacations and bringing a good amount of money into the family. Till one day they decided to go to greece and take Jax with them. During the trip they decided to visit the temple of the gods, but in particular Poseidon. While his mom and step-dad we're sleeping Jax decided to venture off and visit the Poseidon cabin that hey visited earlier in the day, in Cape Sounion. The moment Jax stepped into the temple the ground began to rumple and a rush of water came in from the front door, knocking him to the ground. With the water being rushed through the door it split ways, kinda like a fork in a river, leaving a podium with a gleaming sword stuck in the rock floor. There was a color change in the water, which spelled out "Wavecrasher." Taking the sword out of the podium and examine it, on the hilt of the sword in blue sapphire hemmed letters read "WaveCrasher," the sword then transferred into a small swiss army pocketknife and Jax put it into his pocket. Returning back to the hotel and back home he researched Greek myths and swords named WaveCrasher, this was when months later when school started up he asked his mother about his biological father, her saying" I don't know." But of course this was a lie, then showing his mom the sword she sighed with relief and explained his story, shortly after purchasing a plane ticket to NYC. 'Appearance' Ajax is a very eccentric young man, with light teal blue hair, turquoise eyes, and not so much on the tanning side. His original hair color is dirty blond, but he decided that that color didn't suit him. He has freckles dotted across his nose and under his eyes, which stand out. When he smiles he keeps his mouth closed to not show off his slightly crooked teeth. Before coming to Camp Half-Blood he was rather scrawny, running from bullies and barely surviving. Ever since he arrived at camp through training and fixing his teeth over the years he has obtained an "rather fit but not too muscular look." 'Personality' Ajax has a very outgoing personality ever since he reunited with his mother, he loves to help people and is always up to a challenge. If in a fight and is reasonably outmatched and wounded, no matter what happens to him he will use everything he's got. He was mostly a follower, until he ran for Student Body President in 7th Grade. He lost horribly, but that didn't kill his determination. He is very fun to be around and most of the time sarcastic but, if he gets pushed over the edge, he can be very serious. He can't stand to see his friends go down around him because of him. 'Abilities' General Abilities *ADHD - Being a common case in Demigods, Ajax just can't seem to focus on one thing for too long *Dyslexia - Again, a common case. His brain is hardwired for Greek, and all the English seems to get jumbled up. *Durability - He can take lots of punches to the face, and still get back up. *Speed - Ajax can run very fast, and also has amazing reflexes Demigod Abilities *'Hydrokinesis '- He is able to control water being a son of Poseidon *Wave making - Ajax is able to make humongous waves *Whirlpools - Ajax can make whirlpools with ease *A Sensitivity for the water - Ajax can feel things that are in the water that are important. For example, his friend's knife. *Controlling huge amounts of water - Being a strong demigod, Ajax can control about 1 million gallons of water at once by straining himself *Swimming - Ajax can will the water to make a pump around him, making him go faster in water. *'Atmokinesis '- Control of the weather *Ajax can brew hurricanes and other water-based disasters being a son of Poseidon. 'Magical Item' Ajax owns Wavecrasher, a 3 1/2 ft magical sword that is made out of Celestial Bronze. It was presented to him in a temple to Poseidon in Greece and has been with him sense. When not in combat, it becomes a small blue Swiss army pocket watch, but instead of a picture of a cross it is a trident. Wavecrasher is always on him and would never let anyone touch it besides him. 'Friends' Unfortunately, he doesn't remember his friends before the year he mysteriously disappeared. He has only few friends 'Mike Rift' He had made friends with Mike Rift once he came back to Camp Half Blood. They talk about architecture, greek myths, and books. 'Yusif Mekkaoui' Yusif welcomed Ajax with open arms and accepted him into the Poseidon cabin and treats him like you would treat an actual brother. Category:Character